Traditional ways of creating insulated garments comprise creating chambers through, for example, stitching panels of material together and blowing down or other synthetic fibers into the chambers. This often requires specialized machinery and can be messy. Moreover, traditional insulated garments may trap moisture vapor produced by the wearer which may result in wearer discomfort.